


Prompts/Ideas for Anyone

by PrinceOfSleeping



Category: Naruto, Original Work, Transformers - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, feel free to use, ideas, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfSleeping/pseuds/PrinceOfSleeping
Summary: Just gonna add fic ideas/prompts whenever I think of some. Feel free to use them or link me to any fics like them!(Tagging fandoms as I add ideas that use/mention them.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Yeehaw

This is exactly what the title says it is. There will prolly be a lot of fandom specific prompts/ideas, but I'll be sure to include ones that can be used for anything. Feel free to write anything or use parts to make something else, I don't really care! Also if there are fics out there like these or you decide to use any of these please let me know!!! I'd love to read 'em.


	2. General Ideas (that include readers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These ideas live rent free in my mind. 
> 
> I know I made them for general use but I made a few fandom suggestions because I have no self control and crave content lmao.

♡Toys of the characters coming to life. Reader has to watch over them and shenanigans ensue.   
Honestly I really wanna see a Transformers version of this, but im a sucker for this idea just in general.

♡Small versions of characters interacting with reader.   
I know Bittybones is great for this but I'm thinking more along the lines of anime characters. JJBA would be an easy one since there's a canon stand ability that shrinks people.

♡Reader telling characters, "Thank you for existing." Could also be used for ships, just replace reader with another character.

♡Fuck cringe culture, bring back turning anime characters into cats.   
Those Akatsuki cat fics are hella nostalgic for me.

♡Blease,,,, let reader hug characters with Tragic Backstories™. I care them qwq.

Uhhhhh, that's all I got for this round. Feel free to check on me later, my little gremlin mind might come up with something else.


End file.
